


Warmth

by crwatters



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Christmas Fluff, Drabble, Drarry Hell Secret Santa, Fluff, I managed to come up with a little drarry something after all angie, M/M, Yuletide, enjoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:01:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21970333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crwatters/pseuds/crwatters
Summary: Harry loves the holiday season, and his boyfriend. Draco has some thoughts on mistletoe.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 36





	Warmth

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Annesterling](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annesterling/gifts).



> Happy Holidays, everyone (and ESPECIALLY Angie!)!!! I hope you enjoy this little tidbit from me!  
> Feel free to leave a comment if you enjoy it <3

“You know,” Draco broke the not-quite silence between them, “Most Christmas traditions aren’t Christian at all.” 

Harry hummed as Draco ran a hand through his hair, eyes fluttering shut. “I was never really much of a Christian anyway.”

“Yeah,” Draco murmured. 

They went quiet again for a few minutes, just breathing and basking in each other’s company. The fire popped and crackled, the scents of pine and oak wood floating through the flat. The couch was soft, his sweater warm, and Draco’s hand in his hair  _ divine _ . Harry wanted to suspend this moment forever.

He shifted in Draco’s lap, wrapping an arm around Draco’s midsection and half-nuzzling his stomach. Harry could feel the deep rumble of his boyfriend’s laugh, and then there were  _ two _ hands running through his hair and massaging his scalp.

Harry made an undignified noise.

“Mistletoe, for example;” Draco said a little huskily, “has been known for millennia for its tendency to attract faeries.” 

“And wrackspurts, apparently,” Harry mumbled. He didn’t have to look to know his boyfriend had just rolled his eyes. 

“But somewhere along the line the Romans started having fertility rituals beneath it, and so now we have one of our own.”

Harry cracked an eye to look up at Draco. “I dare you to call kissing a fertility ritual one more time.”

Draco used an arm to shift Harry and leaned down, inches from his face. “Or what, O Chosen One?”

Now it was Harry’s turn to laugh. “You know any threats I’d make would be empty.”

“It’s one of the reasons I love you.”

Harry pulled Draco down into a soft kiss, as warm and comforting as the fire that heated their home.


End file.
